Lifeline Rewrite
by RoleModel2
Summary: Harm/Mac Pairing. Rewrite of the end of lifeline, even more shippy!


The party was just starting to die down, as JAG personal said their good-byes for the night to the Admiral, Mic and Mac

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. If I did then the show would've only last a few seasons cause Harm and Mac would've been together a long time ago.

Pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: Rewrite of the end of Lifeline

I have a plan to rewrite the ends of my favorite episodes, and since it's summer, I think I'll be able to do that. The goal is to make them shipperfriendly.

Admirals House

23:12 Local

The party was just starting to die down, as JAG personal said their good-byes for the night to the Admiral, Mic and Mac. Only Harm and Tiner remained to help the Admiral clean up the reminisces from the engagement that lay scattered around, as the caters packaged the left-over food. The night had gone by rather quickly after the cake was cut, Bud had proceeded to spill cake on himself, Harriet decided that Bud had enough and they decided to head out earliest. Everyone else trickled out, and by 11 pm everyone was gone.

Harm stood by some of the caters trying to help clean up, while Tiner took out the trash. Mac watched the group, a sad smile played across her face as she remembered what had just transpired only an hour before. Emotions were running through her entire body, and it shook her deeply. In 2 weeks she would be getting married to Mic Brumby, a man who loved her for everything she is, and everything she wanted to be, but for some reason that wasn't enough.

Harm caught her eye as he looked up from talking to one of the caters, his gaze held hers, and her heart immediately ached. There was so much unresolved between the two of them, and yet her she was, getting married to another man, because she was afraid to be alone. He continued to hold her gaze, his mouth open as if he were about to say some to her, but no words ever arose. His attention was immediately brought back to the cater when Mic reentered the room, his head turning quickly away.

"It's almost time to go love, I'm just going to go thank the Admiral before we head out," Mic stated walking up to Mac. Mac smiled but her gaze still lingered in Harm's direction. Mic followed her gaze, and proceeded to sigh. "Let 'em go Sarah, you've said your good-byes."

Mac looked back at Mic and nodded, "I'll just grab my purse." Mac smiled politely before heading toward the front door. Mac walked over to the railing where her purse sat, and gazed into the night sky.

This was suppose to be one of the happiest moments of her life, and yet her she was, standing where she had just stood only an hour before, where she and Harm had kissed, and all she could think about was him. The sound of a door opening startled Mac from her thoughts, looking over her shoulder, Mac saw Harm closing the door quietly.

"Trying to sneak out without saying goodbye?" Mac asked turning around and facing him.

Harm smiled weakly, "I thought we had already done that."

Mac returned the same weak smile, "I guess your right."

Harm then tilted his head in confusion, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Purse." Mac stated simply. Harm nodded in understanding. "Harm…"

"I know." Harm murmured sadly. Mac's heart instantly began to ache again, at the simple utterance of those two words. "It's not like I won't ever see you, right? You'll still be at JAG."

"Yeah, of course." Mac murmured hoarsely. Harm took a cautious step toward her causing Mac to take a step back against one of the wooden pilars. "It'll be just like before, except…"

"You'll be married." Harm finished standing directly infront of her.

Mac nodded, her gaze locked with his. "I'll be married."

Harm leaned down and captured her lips with his, forcefully pushing her hard against the railing. Mac responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself into him. Too many raw emotions were consuming them both, the only thing that matter was the here and now, hoping tomorrow never came.

"Mac," Harm whispered hoarsely before kissing her again. "We can't keep doing this—"

Mac cut him off by kissing him again, Harm then flipped them around and backed her against the Admiral's House for more support, pinning her against the wall, lips connected. 5 years of pent up emotions poured out into eachother. A lone tear strayed from Mac's eyes, as she poured every ounce of herself into kissing Harm, her heart still aching. Harm's arms were pinning her arms to the wall, above her head, and when their lips broke apart he did not release her, he continued to look directly into her eyes, searching for an answer to the millions of questions that seemed to be running through his mind.

Mac leaned forward slightly and caught Harm's low lip between hers, tugging on in gently, triggering a groan from Harm. "Say something." Mac whispered desperately. The sound of Mic Brumby's voice echoed through the walls, as if he were about to open the front door.

"Be Happy Mac." Harm murmured defeated, loosing his grip, Mac's arms fell down to her sides. Harm stepped away, and with one last look back at her, he headed down the porch. Mac closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, taking a deep breath to calm herself. _Be Happy Mac. _Easier said then done.


End file.
